


Testing the Limits

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Arguing, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Megatron throwing a temper tantrum, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Priestesses, Succubi & Incubi, Talking, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron only needed to follow one rule while bound to her, but he still tries to break Eclipse's rule anyway.





	

 

Eclipse held her vigil as she continued praying at the small shrine she had set up in her bedroom.  Or more like Megatron's room that he had now adjusted to accommodate her.  It was getting late and the Incubus King still hadn't returned yet.

 

But that didn't mean she didn't know what he was doing.

 

She withheld her anger as she heard the sounds of someone coming.  From the footsteps, it wasn't Bombrush or Shockwave.

 

It was Megatron.  And she knew why those footsteps were sounding very angry.

 

Eclipse didn't even blink when the doors flew open.  The Incubus was sometimes a bit too dramatic for being royalty, as he claimed.

 

She could feel his glare on her, but she didn't even twitch as she continued praying.  His angry sigh filled the room before he stomped over to the baths to clean himself up.

 

This tense atmosphere continued as the Incubus King continued his nightly routine.  Eclipse hear water splashing and things being thrown around.  He was still pissed off.

 

Good, she thought.  That's what he should feel after his stunt earlier.

 

When he came back into the room, Eclipse actually wondered if she should even bother to ask him how his evening was.  Would he ignore her and go to bed like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum?  Or would he get mad and blame her?

 

To her surprise, he actually moved to stand behind her.  Oh, was he going to stare at her until she did something?

 

"Eclipse."

 

"...I am in the middle of prayer, Megatron."

 

"It is late.  You should be in bed."

 

"I have done prayers many times before Megatron.  You know it takes time to do them all."

 

"I need you in bed.  Now."

 

"Did you have a bad hunt, Megatron?"

 

His growl was all the proof she needed.  "Do not think you have no blame for it."

 

"You know exactly what happened.  Don't try to push the blame onto me."

 

Megatron knelt down next to her, only in a loose robe that was tied around his legs, his top uncovered.  "If it weren't for your damn spell, I wouldn't be having trouble hunting for my dinner."

 

"Perhaps if you didn't try to cross the one simple rule I gave you, you wouldn't be this frustrated."

 

"Because you had to meddle in my affairs!" He leaned in closer.  "If you hadn't, I would have never had to deal with this stupidity!"

 

"Then you have been dealing with the other high priests who were afraid of you."  Eclipse finally let her composure slip away from her as she turned to face the Incubus, "I warned you what they would do to you."

 

"As if they could-"

 

"You could escape them, but what about those under you?  Killed?  Imprisoned?  Bound to spells that are ten times worse than what you have?  And they would never stop.  Not until you were sealed away for all eternity or killed beyond a doubt."

 

Megatron glared at her.  He couldn't argue with that.  Eclipse had warned him, told him to stop seducing virgins from the surrounding lands for his pleasure.  Primus, she had even begged before him in his court to cease his preying on virgins.  The brothels, the courtesans, the wives of disgruntled husbands, she could not deny him those.  But all she begged him for to keep the peace was to give up on seducing virgins into his bed and leaving them humiliated the next morning.

 

And he didn't.  He had laughed in her face and sent her back saying he was the King of Incubi.  He could do whatever he wanted to whomever was willing to open their legs for him.

 

So all she could do to save him was bind him with her spell.  Bind his life to hers and force unspeakable pain on him should he attempt to bed another virgin or unwilling.  The last part wasn't necessary, but she had feared what he could do now that he was bound to a human.

 

"...What was I supposed to do?  There was no other prey in the area-"

 

"I told you before, no virgins.  Besides, you could have asked one of your succubus to provide you dinner if you had no luck."

 

But he was not one to admit he could not hunt a willing prey.  No, he came back all grumpy for a reason.

 

"But I was hungry.  Hungry for more than a simple succubus."

 

His voice grew hoarse as he began to kiss her neck.

 

"You're only doing this because you couldn't overcome my spell."

 

"Whatever you say.  Now, open your legs for me."

 

"I'm still trying to pray."

 

"Not at the moment." His hand reached down to caress her covered thigh.  "And you can keep praying.  All I need to do is seat you on my face so I can get started on the appetizer."

 

Eclipse wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew he would not leave her be until he got to feed from her and by the time that was done, she would be unable to finish praying, much less stay awake.

 

Sighing, she pushed him away and proceeded to stand up.  There was no way she was going to do this in front of her shrine if she could have a say in it.  And as she sat down on the bed, she could hear his chuckling from behind as he helped her removed her layers.

 

Hopefully this night would end with Megatron knowing to not try to bend her rules.

 

END


End file.
